100 Themes Fanfiction Challenge - One Shots
by twerri02
Summary: Taking the challenge of writing one-shots based on different words. Welcome any pairing ideas or plot wishes that you have. From BellaxJeremy to BellaxTyler or EdwardxKatherine. Willing to do any pairing just leave a PM or a review and see it come to life...CHALLENGE ACCEPTED.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**

Okay I had this great idea to connect and get more involved with my readers. The idea was also inspired by views of other fanfiction challenges. Thought this would bring us reader and authors together. The stories would be as much mine as yours…

**100 Fanfiction Theme Challenge:**

Decided to take on the 100 Fanfiction Theme Challenge as my Mount Everest. I am pumped and determined and so excited. It's going to be my first collection of fanfic stories, once I've finished all three.

I will try and make sure that you don't have to wait a month or more for a new story.

List is:

This is the most popular one... There are a few variations.

Love

Light

Dark

Seeking Solace

Break Away

Heaven

Innocence

Drive

Breathe Again

Memory

Insanity

Misfortune

Smile

Silence

Questioning

Blood

Bet

Music

Lesson

Vacation

Mother Nature

Club

No Time

Trouble Lurking

Tears

Warning sign

Culture

Sorrow

Happiness

Under the Rain

Flowers

Night

Expectations

Stars

Hold My Hand

Precious Treasure

Eyes

Abandoned

Dreams

Escape

Red

Standing Still

Dying

Two Roads

Illusion

Family

Creation

Childhood

Movies

Breaking the Rules

Sport

Deep in Thought

Keeping a Secret

Tower

Waiting

Danger Ahead

Sacrifice

Kick in the Head

No Way Out

Rejection

Fairy Tale

Magic

Do Not Disturb

Change

Horror

Traps

Playing the Melody

Hero

Annoyance

Auction

Obsession

Mischief Managed

I Can't

Are You Challenging Me?

Mirror

Broken Pieces

Test

Drink

Starvation

Words

Pen and Paper

Can You Hear Me?

Heal

Out Cold

Spiral

Seeing Red

Food

Pain

Through the Fire

Triangle

Drowning

All That I Have

Give Up

Last Hope

In the Storm

Safety First

Puzzle

Solitude

Relaxation

Airport

**Seeing as I took off Introduction; I replace it with what my friend suggested – Airport.**

**For each theme – I will ask people to leave reviews or inbox the characters they may want me to involve:**

**Choices: People from Twilight, Vampire Diaries or True Blood (my three best ones – the ones that I eat breathe and live). You can also suggest multiple characters from different ones. E.g. Elijah x Bella or Edward x Katherine or Bella x Godric**

**So first theme is LOVE:**

**Review or Inbox me (twitter, fanfic or facebook – link of profile) characters you want involved and I will see the ones you want more. Love will involve pairings so choose – original or crossovers.**

**Take advantage because this is the first time, I give you guys some control over me and the story written. I will start each one with a dedication to the person who suggested it.**

**Banner for this is posted on my facebook (link on profile) I will also post it on WordPress (link on profile)**

**This will be my greatest challenge because I'll have to stretch myself to try other themes and styles of writing but I am excited. Hope you are too.**

**So without further ado – get those creative juices flowing (that's what she said)!**

**...May have put it up as Twilight/Vampire Diaries but that's not all I'm doing...Can't wait to hear your crazed ideas.**

**Okay I'm gonna go now - thanks for your time and hope to see ideas popping up!**


	2. Challenge 1 - Love

**CHALLENGE 1 - LOVE**

**A/N: Love hurts and Love heals – few stories that overlook this. **

**Okay, got different pairings so I took the challenge and did them all. Remember they are one-shots – maybe one day, they'll transpire.**

**A FINE LINE – STEFAN x BELLA**

**Dedicated to Lady Mackenzie Luv who suggested this pairing. First attempt so please be kind. Also, you should know Stefan doesn't know about Elena and hasn't stepped foot in Mystic Falls yet. **

Step 142 or maybe it was step 143 – I don't know, I'd lost count so I'll just stick with step 142. This step involved me leaving the safe confinement of my home and going out, where I could mingle with humans and - I quote - 'learn that they were people, not food'.

"What are we doing here?" I sighed warily.

I should have expected that the underground club would be today's scene, considering the fact that she had chosen to wear leather skirt before we left the apartment.

Lexi rolled her eyes at my lack of enthusiasm but still replied, "I wanted you to meet one of my girl – actually my only girlfriend" she informed me with a glint in her bright blue eyes.

"Girlfriend?" I eyed her with a mischievous smile.

She nudged me with her elbow, shaking her head in silent laughter, "Boys and their dirty minds" she muttered under her breath before looking up to scan the room again.

I also scanned the room, regardless of the fact that I had no idea of who we were searching for.

"Ah, so you're Lexi's new experiment" a soft voice spoke from behind us.

We both spun around and I looked at the pretty girl standing there with her arms crossed. She had long brown hair that fell past her shoulders and down her back in waves. She stared up at me with wide doe-like chocolate brown eyes that darkened to a coffee brown as my stare lingered. Her pale skin was creamy and looked so soft that I itched to touch her. I would then trail my fingers down her delicate jawline before tracing her full pink lips that parted when my gaze remained transfixed. My journey would then move upwards to run my fingers through her silky mahogany tresses. I would then move them out of the way so I could lean down and…

"Stefan, this is Isabella Swan" Lexi interrupted my train of thought, which was probably a good thing because I was not in the right state to – well to do whatever I was thinking. Plus, a beautiful girl like her was probably already taken.

I tried to ignore how much that thought angered me.

The one named Isabella frowned and slapped Lexi's arm and I cracked a smile when she yelped. "Sorry, Bella" she corrected and this seemed to please Is – well Bella.

Why did she not like Isabella?

It was a beautiful name – very fitting.

I wondered if she was Italian.

Unlike Lexi's outlandish attire, I noticed that Bella had chosen to wear a simple white top and blue ripped jeans. All which hugged her hour-glass figure in a very impressive manner, thus reminding me that even though I was a vampire, I was still a man.

Blinking away the fantasies that began to form, I recalled her previous words. "Experiment?" I grimaced, "Is that what she calls me behindmy back?" I snuck a glare at Lexi who simply rolled her eyes.

"Sometimes" she shrugged but adorned a wide grin that even brightened her eyes. At that moment, I decided that I wanted to be the one to make her smile like that – make her look that happy.

Fighting off my distraction, I replied, "Well, I prefer Stefan"

"Nice to meet you" she said happily, her chimed voice gentled once again.

"You too"

Lexi then jumped up when seeing something from across the room, "Lee's here" she grinned and licked her lips before walking off, not giving us another thought.

I had expected that with her disappearance, we would be left with an awkward silence. However, I was proven wrong when Bella surprised me with her forwardness. She confidently looped her arm through mine and said, "Come on" she pulled me along with her when murmuring, "I'm sure Lexi's been working you very hard, so why not join me for a drink?"

"A drink?" I gulped nervously. That word always had two different meanings with vampires and I didn't exactly know Bella. She could be another ripper for all I know.

She caught m panic and stopped walking so she could assure me. "Relax, I've ordered us a couple of beers" she appeased my unnecessary worry. "Unless you're a wine kind of guy"

The disgust in her voice made me smile which caught her attention as she grinned, much to my satisfaction, "Ah he smiles" she teased me.

"Beer's fine" I rolled my eyes, allowing her to pull me once again. She quietly led us through the mass of bodies and onto a private booth which I was grateful for. It was more private and would help in hiding away from the lingering stares that I caught being sent towards Bella.

She passed me one of the beers which I accepted with a grateful smile.

Once she had finished taking a sip, I broke the silence, "So how long have you known Lexi?"

This had probably Lexi's plan all along. Maybe Bella wasn't tied to anyone else. It would explain why Lexi had been more than happy to leave us alone considering we were still complete strangers. Plus, Lexi had continuously teased me for my sex life or lack thereof.

I found that I was okay with her plan – if that was what this was.

"Oh, me and Lexi go way back to 1719" her lips quirked up into a wistful expression. "She…" she paused wearing a thoughtful expression before finalizing "Lexi saved me"

Understanding flooded me and I lowered my voice as I prodded, "She's your…"

"Maker?" she questioned and I nodded. "Yes" she confirmed confidently as she uttered, "If it wasn't for her, I would six feet under" there was an admiration in her hushed tones that I could not comprehend but was eager to find out.

It surprised me that Lexi had decided to turn someone else. Then again, she was one of the few vampires that I had met that actually enjoyed her life. She didn't hate herself or what she was because she had embraced it and welcomed whatever life threw at her.

It was only one of the many things that I admired about her.

Wanting to know more about Bella, I asked, "What happened?"

She took another gulp of her beer and then began her story. "We met while I was human. I found out about what she was but easily accepted her because she hadn't harmed me in any way" her words surprised me. I couldn't imagine a human simply accepting what we were but then again, Bella just seemed…I couldn't exactly put my finger on it.

"I did what I could for her" Bella added with a warmth in her eyes. It was obvious that she loved Lexi and that only made me like her more. "I even let her feed off me"

This time her nonchalance was shocking and I couldn't help but gasp in disbelief. "You let her feed from you?"

"I didn't like the idea of her attacking strangers" she frowned, looking down at the bottle before her. "I know she doesn't kill them but I couldn't help but feel bad" she admitted in a lowered voice.

"So you let her feed from you?" I still couldn't comprehend how willing she had been. Accepting a vampire is one thing but actually trusting them with your life – that was -

Bella remained unperturbed as she explained, "Seeing as we were already friends – I trusted her so I wasn't scared" she shrugged again, oblivious to my awe and marvel.

I could tell she was one of those people that once they loved, they loved with all their hearts.

For a few seconds, I simply stared at the kindness that melted in her wide eyes. It was when she flickered her curious gaze to me that I blinked and continued my interrogation, still determined to figure out the enigma that was Isabella Swan. "What did you mean about you being six feet under?"

Again she drank again before answering me, "I was married at the time – to a drunkard, may I add"

Her sharp tone and her words had me clenching my fists in anger, "He hurt you" I gritted through clenched teeth.

"Long story short, he beat me up to the brink of death, which meant that he killed my baby"

Her words and the pain tightening her features only angered me further but I composed myself. For her. "You were pregnant?" I breathed, still trying to battle the anger that continued to rage within.

She could all but nod to my answer.

"And your…" I paused and gulped down my hatred and disgust for the awful man that had dared to lay a finger onto the innocent beauty before me. "What happened to him?" I spat out.

"Lexi wouldn't let him live. I helped too" this made a smile twitch on her lips and I awed at her inner strength.

Reaching across the table, I covered her tiny hand with mine, taking a second to revel in the softness of her skin. "I'm sorry" I murmured, wishing I could erase her horrid past for her. Wishing that she had never experienced such pain and brutality.

"Thanks" she sighed, not removing her hand from mine which I took as a good sign. "Sorry I'm being a downer"

I shook my head at her redundant apology. "It was my fault – I'm the one who asked" I hoped that my words would make her forget about it. Thankfully it did.

"What about you? What's your story?" she searched my gaze as if hoping the answers would simply unravel but I hesitated in telling her about the horror story that I had lived through. "Aw come on, you just listened to me babble on and you're not gonna give me anything?" she pouted in the most alluring and adorable manner.

Just her stare seemed enough to break down the walls that I had fought hard to build. "When I was transition – I-I went back to see my father" I stammered, wishing I could rewind to the part where I replace 'how long have you known Lexi?' with something more generic like 'what's your favourite band?'

"Did your father welcome you with open arms?" she smiled a little which only made me hate myself more.

"He hated vampires all his life" I admitted, surprised at how easy it was to talk to her. "He wanted to kill me" I explained and I paused when I felt her thumb trace soothing patterns on my hand. "We fought and he ended up shooting himself" as I spoke, I could feel the tears stinging my eyes as the memory began to creep back in.

I spent the next few minutes pushing away the images that threatened to flood my thoughts, bringing me back to that dreadful day.

"You fed from him, didn't you?" she asked but my silence was enough confirmation.

I waited for her to run but wasn't surprised when she pulled her hand away from mine. This only made me feel more disgusted with myself.

"Hey buddies" Lexi skipped towards us and I snapped my head up, surprised by her appearance. A part of me hoped that Bella had pulled away from me because she didn't want to hear Lexi tease us. However, my heart sank when I looked towards her and found that she was leaning on the chair, her head bowed and had a small crease on her forehead as she fell deep in thought.

What could she be thinking about out?

Okay – stupid question.

Lexi was still oblivious to the thick tension, "So Stefan…" she sang.

I tore my gaze away from Bella and looked back at Lexi, "Mm?"

"Got the DJ to agree to fit you in"

It took a second to register her words but when I did, I blinked ad warily asked, "What?"

"You're up next" she smiled wickedly.

I shook my head, "I can't sing"

Lexi wasn't backing down because she argued, "Which is acceptable for karaoke". When I made no move to get up, she pulled my arm, trying to drag me off the sea. "You have to do it Stefan" she pleaded and then tried to use manipulation instead, "It's one of the steps that will help you in cleansing your soul"

Bella finally spoke, but only to scold her friend. "You're not still spouting that BS are you?"

I whipped my head around to gauge her expression but found nothing. Her composure was always unnerving – it was like the past five minutes hadn't happened because there she sat, quirking an eyebrow at Lexi.

Lexi placed a hand on her hip as she challenged, "Worked on you didn't it?"

Bella simply smirked, still avoiding my eyes as she took another sip of her beer.

"So Stefan, will you join me?" Lexi urged.

I was about to agree, just so I could give Bella the space that she obviously wanted. However, I was taken back with her following words. "But Stefan was just saying how much he wanted to play pool with me"

I was now completely confused as to what she was thinking or feeling.

Lexi seemed content with the answer, "Fine" she sighed and began to trail away, "Guess I'll just compel Lee to sing some Billy J with me"

Bella was still not looking at me so I voiced my gratitude, "Thanks for the save"

"You're welcome" she placed her empty bottle onto the table and finally met my searching gaze. "Now, come on, let me kick your ass at pool" she hopped off the seat and began to walk towards an empty pool table.

Again, she amazed me.

I hadn't expected her to be serious about the pool thing but there she was, holding out one of the cues for me.

When I accepted it from her, she held on to my hand and stared up at me with no disgust – no hate – no malice, just concern.

She was worried? For me?

"You're gonna be fine Stefan" she muttered lowly in a pained voice.

I no longer wanted to question the ex of her kindness because I wanted her to accept me. Instead, I questioned her conclusion, "How do you know that?"

"Because I was like you" she revealed, moving away from me as she lined up the colourful billiard balls. "…maybe even worse" she added.

"I doubt that" I shook my head, finding it implausible that someone as pure as her, could even harm anyone. It also seemed improbable that any of her sins could even be anywhere close to what I had done.

My mother…my father…Damon…

She dropped what she was doing and sauntered back towards me. "The most important thing to do now, is to let go of your past" she lovingly placed her palm onto my cheek which I then leaned into. "Let go of the person that you used to be" she advised.

"I've done things – horrible things"

She removed her hand in frustration as she raised her voice, "We've all done terrible things!" she argued, "But you have to remember that we are vampires" she exclaimed and then lowered her tone once again. "Why spend the rest of your eternity in fear or in guilt?" she seemed to be speaking from experience. "It's not gonna change anything or bring anyone back" her broken whisper troubled me.

"Then what should we be doing?" I challenged.

Finally she smiled – well smirked but still, she brightened up when rasping, "Indulging"

"On…"

"Life…?" she countered, stepping away from me and walked around the table, leaning over so she get ready for her shot. Before she hit the ball, she locked eyes with me as she said, "...and love?"

I crossed my arms over my chest, ready to leave the gloomy conversation behind as I inquired, "How's that going for you?"

She stood up and made her way back to me, finding my stare once again as she huskily responded, "Well I'm here with you, aren't I?"

Noting how close we were, I inhaled her delicious strawberry and freesia scent. I welcomed how her warm breath washed over me, inviting me to lean in closer which was exactly what I was doing. Her lips parted, only inches away from me and I could imagine them brushing against mine.

The silent invitation glazing in her eyes was enough to encourage me fu-

"Hey lovebirds!" Once again, we were rudely interrupted by Lexi who was standing across the room, holding up two pitchers, "Drinks!" she excitedly cried out and I could tell she was buzzed. Lee was next to her, placing more drinks on the table which I knew I would have to scold him of.

Me and Bella chuckled at her enthusiasm as she began to down one of the pitchers filled with the beer.

Then, Bella placed her cue back on the table and sent me a smile before walking towards our soon-to-be drunk friend, who shouted, "Bella, they have Aerosmith!"

I wasn't sure what came over me when I possessively grabbed her arm and pulled her back to me. When she crashed onto my chest, a small gasp left her lips as she peeked up at me from her eyelashes. "Later?" I prompted, not wanting the moment to be forgotten.

She smiled at me and then reached up on her tip toes, brushed her lips against mine very briefly, but this was enough to send an anticipated chill through me. Just the simple graze of her soft skin had me dissatisfied and craving more of her. I doubted that I could ever be satiated with her but I would have fun trying that hypotheses.

"Later" she whispered her promise, making me smile.

When she walked off, I immediately trained after her, taking her hand in mine.

**A LONE WOLF - BELLA x TYLER**

**Lady Mackenize – here's your other pairing suggestion. Falls under the end of season 4, after everyone's graduated. **

After seeing Caroline walk away with Klaus after her graduation, I knew that our goodbye would be the last. I couldn't pretend that I didn't see the way she smiled at him and I couldn't pretend that Klaus wasn't capable of loving someone. He obviously did – otherwise he wouldn't try so hard to push me out of the picture.

Maybe it was for the best.

We would both move on with our lives and hopefully she would learn to be happy. I'm sure the letter I left her would give her the encouragement she needed to get on with her life.

Anyway, this was why wasted no more time in racing back to the pack in Vermont.

I'd gotten a plane ride to New Hampshire but instead of waiting for the next plane, I decided to just drive instead. Being a hybrid had its perks, such as compelling myself a nice black Cadillac XTS. It helped with distracting me from – everything else.

I began to drive down the long winding road but when the busy roads drew away, I was left in a deserted road, surrounded by the forest around us. The quiet only made me speed up, making the drive only more exhilarating and I almost forgot about

However, the car jerked when I caught sight of the reddish brown wolf that paused on the road.

I slammed my foot on the brakes, panicking as it skidded towards the unmoving animal. Thankfully, it stopped a few inches away from the large wolf. Once the car had come to a full stop, the wolf raised its head, locking its large brown eyes with mine and it was almost as if it was smiling.

A werewolf? In the day?

"What are you doing here?" I asked in wonder.

The full moon wasn't for six days.

Maybe she was a hybrid?

Had it broken the sire bond? How come I hadn't seen the wolf before? Maybe she was new to the pack? Then again, I was had only been gone for two days.

It could only blink and then offered an unexpected nod of its head before shooting off through the forest.

I didn't understand what I was doing, until I had unbuckled myself and was now out of the car, curiously searching for the wolf. My eyes darted around the forest as I followed the flash of its burgundy fur cut through the trees and I smirked when chasing after the low rumbles and growls that it made.

As I continued to chase it, the wolf inclined its head and met my eyes again, smiling once again when seeing that I was following after it.

Suddenly, it made a sharp turn but I easily caught up, enjoying the adrenaline that coursed through my veins with the freedom that the run gave me.

The sound of bubbling water had me whipping my head around in search for the river.

My search came to as stop when I jumped through the trees and skidded to a stop at the sight of the small rocky cliff. About four feet down was a large river and on the far end was a small waterfall, all shrouded within the forest trees and shrubbery.

I caught the blur of the burgundy fur sinking into the water but before could follow, it emerged from the water but was no longer a wolf.

A brunette with her back turned to me so all I could see was how the dark wet locks clung to her naked skin. Her pale and soft-looking skin as dotted with hundreds of water drops that slid down her back.

Suddenly, she whipped around and all I could do was stare.

She was hot!

Really hot!

Her expressive eyes were a chocolate brown – a richer brown that when she was a wolf. They were wide and doe-like reminding me of the bambi movie that Caroline made me sit through. Her bright pink lips were parted as she gasped out but then quirked into a sexy smile when she met my eyes again. Her hands ran through her now damp hair which was now darkening to an almost jet black as it curled and clung to her skin.

"Mornin' handsome" she grinned.

Clearing my throat, I tried to act cool when leaning against the tree. "So you're a werewolf?"

"Nice work genius" she laughed and began to tread through the water, trailing her fingers on the surface.

I thought about how she had easily revealed herself to me so I questioned her, "How did you know I was one of you?"

"Can't you smell them?" she quipped with a small crease on her forehead. To prove her point, she inhaled as if she was trying to familiarise herself with my scent. "Wait – are you a hybrid?"

I was impressed.

"Aren't you?" I quizzed the perplexed expression she wore.

"No" she shook her head and continued to float around the water, "I'm a different kind of werewolf – Quileute legends say that I'm a shapeshifter" she replied.

I didn't understand a single word she said but I liked when she talked. "Quileute legends?"

"Never mind" she shook her head dismissively and redirected the conversation when turning the tables onto me. "The pack up north told me about you"

"You've met them?"

She shrugged and then started to swim towards me, "Only a few days ago"

"So you're sticking around?" I asked with a tone that sounded almost too hopeful.

She peeked up at me from under her thick eyelashes before purring, "May need some convincing" her lips slowly forming the words in a sultry voice. While I stood there, looking like an idiot, she laughed and then moved back a little, making me catch sight of the peaks of her breasts. I had to force back the groan when she said, "Join me"

I could only manage to arch an eyebrow and cross my arms so the girl continued, "The water is nice and warm" and just to emphasise this, she used her fingers to splash around, causing ripples to run through the surface. "Aw come on, we're werewolves. We see each other's bits and pieces everyday" she winked at me and I shook my head at her forwardness. "Fine I'll turn around" she sighed and did just that.

This time, her hair had fallen to the side, giving me a peak at the Celtic tattoo design on her shoulder.

Caroline had moved on…so should I.

Grabbing the hem of my shirt, I all but yanked it off my body, tossing it to the side. Soon my pants followed and I was left in my boxers.

With the decision already made, I ran and dived into the water, causing it to splash her. She squealed in delight and I liked to see how her face brightened up and her cheeks flushed when she laughed.

She then, circled me and I felt pretty good when I saw how she stared at my bare chest. Her gaze then slowly moved up before landing on my face and when her blush was kinda sweet.

"What's your name?" I found myself asking.

She raised her head, no longer looking at the rippling water but instead staring at me. "Isabella" she then frowned and corrected herself. "But, please call me Bella"

"I'm Tyler" I offered.

She lifted her hand from the water and I took it, smiling when she replied, "Well then it's nice to you meet you Ty"

I actually liked the nickname that she had for me. I liked how soft and warm her skin was and how small her hand was when encased in mine. I liked how her fingers threaded through mine as and she smiled sweetly.

"You too, Bella"

**TWO STEPS AHEAD - EDWARD x KATHERINE**

**This goes to Narutoske, who inspired me with the idea of Edward/Katherine. Interesting pairing and although a challenge, I managed to overcome it. **

Urgh, Forks.

Everything was green or covered in green. The sun was too scared to show through the gloomy grey clouds that hung over the night sky. It continued to rain and the water was just ruining my brand new leather boots which only pissed me off even more.

However, it was perfect.

Klaus wouldn't dare step into someplace this dull and boring.

Neither would I, naturally, but I needed to hide – just until things laid low for a while and he used the preppy little wannabe me to break the curse. Then I could go back to doing what I wanted.

The only advantage about this place was the fact that this town was oblivious to vampires which meant that there was no chance of any of them to be on vervain. This meant that I didn't have to be cautious when choosing my next meal. Which just happened to be a young teenage girl – long brown hair was disgustingly matted instead of being thoroughly brushed. She was shockingly pale and had her head down as she started to place the bags (filled with books) into the back of her God-awful truck. To make matters worse, it was orange and the pain was already chipping.

Still she was weak and smelled strangely amazing…and mine for the taking.

The second I saw her open her front door, I jumped down from the roof, landing a foot away from her. My fangs were already bared and I was ready for the attack.

However, luck wasn't on my side because my step was halted and I was thrown off, crashing onto the brick wall that was hidden behind an alley way. I slipped on my heel and almost stumbled onto the trashcans but a cold grip tightened on my arm, ensuring my balance.

"Don't even think about it?" a low and calm voice threatened. It sounded odd how the voice was almost soft and soothing but now lowered into an unnatural hiss.

I whipped my head up and groaned at the sight. "Oh God - not Cold Ones too" I whined, realising why this vampire was stronger and why I was yet again, stopped from hunting a human.

"Excuse me?" he frowned in confusion.

"You're in love with her?"

He grimaced and a low growl rumbled in his throat as he gritted his teeth. "I do not love humans…"

"Keep telling yourself that" I rolled my eyes but then paused when actually seeing my intruder. He was quiet handsome actually. Similarly to Stefan, he had sharply defined features but this one seemed more chiselled. He seemed younger but the dark scowl on his face made him look older. His eyes were not a bright blood-red that admittedly used to scare me. Instead, his were a bright gold – topaz colour that hardened as he continued to stare at me.

My gaze trailed up to his unruly wild and unusual bronze hair. The moonlight hit it perfectly, making the copper highlights more defined. It was all tousled and in an unruly mess – like he had just rolled off the bed after some really good sex…like sex hair.

"Sex hair?" he chuckled.

I blinked up at him in surprise. "Hm?"

"Does it really look like sex hair?" he was torn between a frown and amusement at the thought.

I felt a bit embarrassed but remained calm when saying, "Oops, did I say that out loud?"

He let go of my arm and took a step back, a wicked grin on his lips as he revealed. "Now might be a good time to tell you that I can read minds" he murmured in a proud tone which annoyed me.

Now it was going to be even harder to escape him - seeing as he could hear all my decisions.

"Whoopie for you" I snarled. "Now if you don't mind" I dodged him and straightened my jacket, patting down my hair which he had probably messed up. Fucking Cold One. "I'm gonna go find dinner elsewhere"

I tried to walk down the alleyway but he was quick to block my way. "That is not going to happen" he crossed his arms over his chest.

I glared at him and snarked, "I'm starving" he rolled his eyes like I was some kind of child. I tried a different tactic instead, "Plus I'm sure we could find someone to share" I then leaned in close to him and trailed fingers up very muscled chest, hidden behind the v-neck blue t-shirt. Focusing back on the plan, I wound my arm around his shoulders and pointed down the alley where two humans were crossing the street. "Look over there, that cute little couple" I smirked against his neck when I felt him shiver. "Wouldn't know what hit em'" I added and moved back to peek up at him from under my eyelashes, "I think we'd make a great team"

He stared down at me with an unfathomable expression as he growled. "I don't"

I frowned at his distaste and the fact that he was actually turning me down….not for long.

"Aw come on…" I teased and waited for him to finish it off.

He sighed but still gave in to me, "Edward"

"I'm Katherine" I smiled sweetly.

Still, he was a tough nut to crack as his fingers gripped my arm, puling me back onto the wall as he menacingly said, "Well Katherine, could you not feed on the first person you see?" he jeered, "Other vampires are trying to remain inconspicuous" he added and I could tell he was talking about himself but who else?

Maybe he was taken – that would explain why he wasn't falling for the act.

"What a boring life that must be?" I snarked, making him pull away from me. "All work no play, makes Edward a very dull boy" I sang and smiled when his jaw clenched and his eyes tightened. He was so serious – he just needed to loosen up a bit. "Come on Edward, just let go for one night" again, I trailed fingers up arm and up to cup his jaw. "Remember how good it tasted – so warm and sweet" I taunted.

It felt like it was working, especially when this drove him over the edge and he grabbed my collar and pushed me back onto the wall. "I've always liked it rough" I laughed off the pain that dug into my back.

He leaned in, only inches away from me, "You can keep trying to hunt" he breathed and I could smell a honeyed scent that was delightfully delicious – made me want to lick him. "…but I will be there to stop you" he vowed with a dangerous look in his eye so I knew he wasn't joking.

Didn't he have anything better to do?

Well there goes my girlfriend/mate theory.

"You can't follow me everywhere" I argued.

He leaned in further and I caught how his gaze flickered down to my lips but then trail back up to my eyes, "Watch me" he challenged.

Well he wasn't completely immune to me and I could easily prove that. "I think you just want to stalk me" I teased.

He laughed but did let me go. "You're deluded and wishful" he chuckled darkly.

"Don't pretend you don't want me"

"Who's pretending?" he jabbed and I was surprised by how much that troubled me.

"Are you sure?" I smirked, "I mean, how long has it been since you've…you know" my eyes fell down to his trousers and the fantasies began to emerge.

Even though he continued to glare at me, I could still see the glint in his eyes. This only encouraged me to slide my palm down his chest, feeling his chest rise and fall with his heaving breaths. It was only when the tips of my fingers touched his belt that he whipped up, grabbed both my hands and locked them between one of his hands, holding them above my head.

"Don't try that again" he threatened.

I giggled, placing a finger to my lips as I urged, "Admit it – you liked it"

He instantly let me go with a disgusted scoff.

I deliberated whether I could finally dodge him and make a run for it but he already read my thoughts. "My sister is physic" he informed me. "She'll always be able to tell me when you're planning to hunt" he revealed in a low tone that I actually found threatening. "And I will be there to stop you" he promised.

Just my luck – a mind reader and a fucking psychic.

"You are such a fucking hypocrite!"

Amongst other things…

He was clearly pleased with my frustration. "In what way?" he gleamed.

"Don't tell me you don't drink human blood" I retorted.

"I drink animals"

I began to laugh at the mere audacity of it all, making him send daggers at me. "I'm sorry. That is just so ridiculous" I laughed.

When my laughter was slowly subduing, he leaned in and breathed. "Either leave town or start hunting deer" he continued to try and intimidate me. It was when I slumped my shoulders that he gripped the top of my arm and began to pull me along with him, "Come on, I'll drop you off home"

I was surprised by the sharp take in his demeanour.

It was kind of nice, how much of a gentleman he sounded at that moment - reminding me of a simpler time that I wish I could go back to.

"I don't have anywhere to go" I confessed in a whisper that sounded too fucking pathetic. I didn't even understand why I was telling him this.

Before he would say what he wanted, he was interrupted by the vibrate of his phone. He then reached into his back pocket, pulled it out and chuckled lowly at whatever the message read. "I guess you're staying with us" he sighed with a grimace and confused expression.

"Psychic sister?" I guessed, surprised at how it had been proven true.

He gritted his teeth and looked me over once again before replying. "And an overbearing mother"

I wondered how he had managed to put together a family – considering they were all vampires. Maybe they were all related, though I found that dubious. Maybe they all just came together and decided to be a family…which sounded kinda nice.

It reminded me of what I used to have.

I noticed that Edward had been staring at me for the past few minutes so I revived myself and forced a smile when I clapped, "Meeting the parents already"

"Don't get your hopes up, Katherine" he scoffed again.

Like a giggly school girl, I smiled when he said my name.

**BACK IN TIME - MASON x BELLA**

**Again, I dedicate this to Lady Mackenzie Luv. Hope I do this pairing justice.**

I had been sitting in the front seat of my Chevy for a full five minutes, simply trying to give myself a mental pep talk and strategize how I would handle this.

It was just so unnerving to be back here. The nostalgia brought on with every single thing that caught my eye. It also didn't help that Mystic Falls hadn't changed bit so everything was still the same. Just as it had been when I left it but now – now I was back…

Three sharp raps on the window made me jump and squeal in surprise. This then turned into laughter at the ridiculous thought of being scared of Mrs. Lockwood – well sadly, Ms. Lockwood.

"I thought it was you" she forced a smile and tried not to strain her already raspy voice.

The grief tightening her blue eyes was what gave me the courage to jump out of the struck and wrap my arms around her. "I am so sorry for your loss" I muttered and she released a small sob when accepting the embrace. Her arms now around me, clinging to me like a safety net.

"We weren't expecting you" she stammered when pulling back. She then found a handkerchief from her pocket and began to gently dag at her eyes, careful to not smudge her mascara. "…but I am so glad that you were able to make it" she offered another sad smile when adding, "We've all missed you"

"I missed you all" I replied truthfully because ignoring how strange it felt to be back here, it still felt like home.

My attention was draw away from her and to the young teenager that was Tyler. He was now trailing down the steps with a grin as he caught sight of me. "Look at you, hot stuff" he whistled.

"Tyler" his mother scolded.

He pretended to be innocent as he shrugged, "What?"

I chuckled and wrapped my arms around him because a hug was the only comfort I could really give to them. "How you doing?" I fretted over him.

"Okay" he nodded but his flat eyes told me another story.

It was no secret that the Mayor had a bit of a temper and because of that, he tended to take it out on Tyler sometimes. They also used to argue a lot – mainly because the Mayor used to push him a little hard – always wanting the best from him.

Still...I knew that Tyler still loved his father.

He just…wasn't ready to grieve yet.

Tyler then nudged my side to pull me away from my thoughts. "Uncle Mason is gonna be happy to see you" he grinned with a gleam livening his dull gaze.

"He's here?" I gasped, feeling the nervous tremors finally settle back in.

My question was answered with the all too familiar voice that called out to me, "Bella?"

I pivoted on my heel and cast my gaze on my past. He was dressed in a simple white shirt and jeans but still looked like he had stepped out of a GQ magazine. His brown locks were pushed back and I was reminded of the days that I used to run my fingers through them when my lips found his. "Mason" I breathed out his name and it felt like bit of the burden was lifted.

When he didn't say anything, I decided to be the bigger person and push past the awkwardness. So with a nervous laugh, I walked over to him and pulled him into a non-awkward-we're-still-friends hug. "I am really sorry for your loss" I said, hoping my words would also explain why I was there.

"Thank you" he nodded in gratitude but then bowed his head when murmuring, "I didn't think you would come"

I gestured to him and Tyler and Carol as I said, "You're all family to me so of course I came"

After this, there was a lengthy silence, involving Tyler wiggling his eyebrows at me and Mason while Mason simply stared at me, like he used to – this only pissed me off even more.

"Tyler come help me with the Hors d'oeuvres" Carol demanded, breaking the tension. Of course, Tyler got the message and was more than happy to follow after his mother, leaving the two of us alone once again.

Before I could think of something to say, Mason already interjected, "Can I impress you with a walk through the very large back garden?" he proposed.

"Impress me" I replied with an understanding smile when remembering how much of a douchebag he was when we were in high school. He was a rich kid and had assumed that showing me his back garden and the estate would impress me into liking him.

He gently placed a palm onto the small of my back and began to lead me towards the garden, making us walk around the large white mansion.

"I didn't think you would come" he repeated in a confused whisper.

"I didn't think so either"

He brightened with a smile that I had missed so much. "I'm glad you made it"

"Good" I replied, staring back to the beautiful flowers ahead. "I just wanted to make sure you…all of you were okay" I added, trying to keep my tone detached and nonchalant.

"How's Forks?" he quirked.

After some hesitation, I finally admitted, "I moved"

It was always difficult to lie to him.

"Again?" he chuckled, "I thought you loved Forks"

"I did – I do" I corrected with a small grimace as I thought of the past three months of hell. "Things change" my voice was nnow sharp and curt – surprising both of us. Still, I didn't want him to ask where I was now so I changed the subject, "What about you? Did you move?"

"Yeah, I'm in Florida now" he informed me.

Keeping my tone light, I said, "Still surfing?"

"Yeah" he nodded and then turned to face me when whispering, "I miss surfing with you"

I snorted in a very unladylike manner but Mason just grinned, so I carried on, "You're the one that surfed while I just drowned" I scoffed.

"You weren't that bad" he tried to assure me.

I arched an eyebrow at his ridiculous statement. "Yes, I was"

"I remember you conquering a few waves" a smile played on his lips,, probably recalling our days on the beach.

I shook my head at him and uttered, "You and I remember surfing very differently"

He smiled, a wicked glint now in his eyes as he said, "Well practice makes perfect"

I could easily read between the lines but I was in no position to make any promises. Neither was he for that matter so I simply kept quiet, waiting for him to change the subject again. This he did but with a saddened sigh, "So how long are you staying?"

"I'm in town for a few days" I looked back to the path ahead once again.

His disappointment only growing more prominent, "Oh"

"…My plane leaves next week" I informed him, hoping that he would understand that there was no chance of anything between us happening while I was here.

"Then we should get together again" he hoped, "Go to the shack and do some jello shots?" he offered, reminding me of our very wild and very illegal nights out.

Before I could stop myself, I voiced the thought that had been triggered when I recalled the date today, "Help you with the full moon?" I input.

His face fell and he dropped his head but still acknowledged my words. "I don't need help. Not anymore" he shook his head a little and I felt the anguish of his pain rush back in. It had been the most horrific thing to witness and I always prayed, wished and hoped that there was a loophole for him.

"Does it get easier?" I whispered.

He nervously ran his fingers through his hair and then rubbed his stubble when nodding, "Yes"

It was too easy to tell when he was lying but I knew he was saying it so that I wouldn't worry.

"What about Tyler?" I fretted, not liking the idea of Tyler going through that. Then again, he couldn't; have broken the curse – he just couldn't have.

Mason gulped and clenched his jaw when opening up to me. "One of the big reasons why I'm here"

"You had to check?" he nodded so I questioned, "Are you going to tell him?"

His features stoned as he replied, "He doesn't need to know"

"Mayb-"

My words were cut off by a brunette who stepped between us and addressed Mason. "Hey…" she purred.

"Katherine" Mason muttered, nervously glancing at me but I was transfixed on finding out who this 'Katherine' was. "This is Bella" he introduced me.

Finally the girl spun around and I felt my self-esteem drop when looking at the dark-blue eyed g- no – woman. Her waves were styled to perfection and she was dressed in a fitting tank and jeans with a black leather jacket on top. All emphasising her slender hour-glass figure.

She was really…really pretty.

….and she was Mason's.

She stared at me – well looked down on me, sizing me up and wondering if I was a threat. Obviously I wasn't because she stretched her lips into a menacing smile as she said, "Katherine"

"Nice to meet you" I tried to be polite, holding out my hand.

She stared at it like it had some kind of disease, causing me to drop it and hide it behind my back.

Katherine then turned to him and said, "Mason, we need to go"

"I kinda have to stay" he argued, still wary about having us in close proximity to each other.

"Fine but I'm bored" she pouted, "So I'm gonna get going" she informed him with no sympathy in her voice at all. I'd expected her to want to be here for him, in his time of need but apparently not, when she elaborated, "Got some errands to do anyway"

He gave a swift kiss onto her forehead and nodded passively, "Okay, I'll see you at the hotel"

She was about to leave but paused, glancing at me before proudly pulling Mason by the t-shirt and sticking her tongue down his throat. He made no move to push her away but kept him eyes open so I simply looked away in discomfort, wondering if I should just walk away from them.

Soon it was over and she purred in her low and seductive voice once again, "See you later"

Once she was out of ear-shot, I gulped and tried to force my away out of this very awkward – very difficult situation. "She seems…wonderful"

"She is" Mason nodded, worry in his eyes.

Not knowing what else I could say, I made a move to leave, "I should go"

"Please stay" he pleaded, holding onto my arm.

I glared at him, hating him for the tears that now stung my eyes, blurring my vision of him. "Why do you want me to stay?" I growled in anger, "If I remember correctly, you were the one that wanted me to stay away from you"

In the silence, his hand trailed up to my cheek, tilting it a little, probably searching for the scar that he would no longer find. His reminder was no longer there but sometimes even what you couldn't see was still there. This was evidence on the pain that crossed his features. "I miss you" he breathed.

"Well – that doesn't matter anymore" I argued, hating how my voice cracked when I tried to strongly say, "Because you've got a girlfriend and I-I've – I'm okay"

"Bella…?" he begged once again.

Hating the pity in his voice, I pulled away from his hold. "Let me go, Mason"

And with that, I began to walk away from him.

Maybe this was good – I just needed closure. I needed to see him and say goodbye. That would be the only way for me to let him go and move on.

Urgh - who was I kidding?

**WORK OF ART - KLAUS x BELLA**

**Dedicated to ElluSmile – she wanted a story where Bella doesn't know about vampires. So for this, Bella never moved to Forks. She stayed and travelled with her mum and Phil. One of their stops happened to be in Paris, France.**

Another one of my paintings was being accepted in the Louvre, and seeing as I was in no real rush to start the hunt for my doppelganger, I decided to have the pilot delay my flight to Virginia.

This was why I was now wandering around the gallery, mentally scoffing at the sight of other amateur paintings. I was not one to brag but there was no denying the fact that mine was considered as being the best.

Of course, I would not undermine da Vinci, regardless of how narcissistic he had been, I still appreciated his work. He was the only one, possibly including Jacques-Louis David that I may actually look up to. The rest simply did not really stand out to me and seemed so trivial.

As I continued my path down the deserted gallery, I noticed a slight movement from the corner of my eye. It was more than enough to have me pivoting on my heel when remembering that it was almost midnight. Apart from the two guards, I hadn't expected anyone else to be here but sure enough, there she was.

She was

Suddenly, her head whipped up and she stared straight ahead, a small crease between her furrowed eyebrows as she fell into deep concentration. When following her line of sight, I smirked when realising that she was staring at my newest piece – the snowflake.

Unlike most of the mindless youth, she seemed to be searching the piece, trying to decipher what it meant but at the same time her eyes gleamed with her awe and amazement.

Her youthful features did surprise me as not many bothered educating themselves on art or ever taking the time to stop and simply look. Technology made them lazy and lack any depth as they all seemed to be rushing – never giving themselves a chance to look at the world behind the blue screen of their phones or computers.

I watched as she moved back slightly, her mahogany tresses billowing back and giving me a glimpse at the creamy skin that was now tainted with a delicious pink. I could smell her scent – strawberries… sweet but bot as sweet as her blood. It was different than I was accustomed to and once I finally acknowledge the scent, I felt myself hungry once again.

My fangs were already extending but I then shut my mouth, suddenly left curious when I saw her nimble wrist flex as she began to gently sketch something on her plain paper.

An artist?

Every once in a while, she would glance back up, purse he full pink lips when she stared at my painting and then back to her work.

I was intrigued.

Not realising what I was doing, I gave in and walked toward her, my steps confident and self-assured. "You like the painting, love?" my voice was as poised as my manner.

Her head whipped around, making the scent more palpable but I gulped the hunger down as I waited for an answer. It seemed like I would be waiting for a while because for three whole minutes, she simply stared with her doe-like and expressive chocolate brown eyes, remaining quiet as she blinked up at me.

"Vous aimez la peinture?" **(You like the painting?)** I reformed, thinking that perhaps she was French. Her delicate features did seem almost of a French maiden.

She blinked again but this time she was able to reply, "Um – oh – yes I uh speak English and yes" she nodded, all too eagerly with her stammering. When I smirked at her and she stared for a few more seconds before tucking a stray lock behind her ear and answering my previous question, "I love this painting" she whispered and then turned back to the painting. Surprisingly, to my disappointment. "Though it is heart-breaking, isn't it?"

Her perceived thoughts regarding my painting had me frowning, wondering what she meant. "Sorry?"

"The piece" she pointed. "One of his best, but like the snowflake, it evokes a deeper sadder meaning that runs – most likely through his childhood" she breathed and I grimaced, somewhat displeased with how vulnerable I felt.

Clearing my throat, I asked, "How do you know it's by the same person?"

"You can tell an artist by his work" she smiled in a sweet and innocent manner. "The brush strokes" she clarified, "Regardless of him painting something beautiful and simple – his brushstrokes are still sharp and angered" a scowl marred her features and it seemed like she was showing…concern? "No one should suffer like this artist clear is" she murmured, confirming my thoughts.

It seemed that I was treading through dangerous waters and for that, I tried to steer away from the conversation and venture into something different. "Are you an artist?"

"I love photography but I do sketch sometimes" she lifted the camera to prove her answer. "Nothing in the Louvre though" she shrugged and I smiled. "Are you an artist?" she countered.

This quirked up another smirk.

"Yes" I nodded but that was all I gave her because my thoughts recalled her strange actions. "Are you copying the art piece?"

"God no" she gasped like I had just been blasphemous. The blood rushed to her cheeks once again out of embarrassment for raising her voice. "I j-just – his work always seems to inspire me" she informed me and I felt a sudden warmth with her admiration.

I fell down to sit next to her and tugged at her sketchpad. My eyes widened in surprise when I caught the simple and actually unexpectedly exquisite drawing of a young girl, her face curtained by her hair while detailed branches and vines reaching out to pull her further into the unknown.

Yes, there was room for improvement but it was very good. "You're very talented" I complimented in a disbelieving tone.

"Thanks" She blushed. I gulped.

Sure, I could give in.

Drain her within seconds and no one would know but there was something about her…

She intrigued me.

"How old are you - if you don't mind me asking?"

At first she was hesitant but didn't deny me. "Eighteen"

I could tell she wanted to know about me but I was quick to continue my inquisition. "You live in France?" I wondered, recalling how her gentled voice had an American accent.

"No, I'm just visiting with my mum and Phil – my step-dad" she revealed.

I glanced around warily, "Are they here?"

"No, this isn't exactly their scene" she blushed once again. Almost like she was nervous for admitting this was the kind of place she wanted to be. Probably because she was teased by others of her age but I found no shame in what she said so I assured her with a smile.

Not sure why I even wanted to appease her worries.

Why should I care if she was mortified or self-conscious?

If I wanted to drink from her – I would. Without a bat of an eyelash or a second thought. That was the purpose of all humans.

When my gaze trailed off with my thoughts, she turned back to her page and from my peripheral vision, I caught how she picked up her red pencil and reached over to the side to flip the page over.

However, we were both unfortunate when her thumb made contact with the edge of the paper, "Ow"

I was gone before she could look up.

**-XxxxxxX-**

My hunger was just too much but for some reason, I hadn't used the girl to satiate my thirst. Instead, I had settled for the first person that I found when stepping out onto the cold winter street.

Thankfully it was a woman but I paid no mind to what she looked like. All I did was drag her by the arm, onto an alleyway, ripped off the scarf on her neck and ignored her cried pleas when sinking my teeth into her jugular. My lips clamped down onto her heated skin as I greedily drank her, not even taking the time to savour her sweetened taste. All I cared about was tranquilising the flames that licked at my throat.

I took a brief second to pull back and hiss in her ear, "Don't move" I ordered when she continue to relentlessly squirm, foolishly thinking she could get away.

However, luck was clearly not on my side when I heard the familiar voice gasp, "Oh God"

The girl was forgotten, falling onto the cold and icy ground with a resounding thud.

I made no move to help her up as my thoughts were focused on the young girl now clamping a trembling hand over her mouth, tears brimming in her glassy eyes which darted towards me and then to the limp body on the ground.

Ignoring the guilt that I felt, I quirked my mouth up into a wicked smirk, wanting to terrify her, wanting to make her understand that I was not like her.

When I saw her turn around, her lips parted as she prepared herself to scream, I was already there, grabbing her arm and pulling her back to me. "You are not going to scream" I ordered in a monotone voice, staring deep into the frightened brown eyes. Something about them made me feel disgusted with myself but I pushed that thought away.

I didn't like how she was trembling, like she was scared of me.

"Pl-please don't hurt me" she stuttered, a shiver running through her spine.

I rubbed up her arm and placed my hands gently on her shoulders. "I'm not going to hurt you, love" I murmured with an unknown wistful tone. Choking down whatever guilt I had felt, I took her face in my hands and locked gazes once again as I began to compel her, "You are going to forget what you just saw"

"Y-you killed her"

My eyes widened with her statement because it seemed that compulsion was not working. "What?"

"Get away from me" she began to wriggle away from my tight grasp. A fierce and angered venom in her sharp words as she weakly slapped at my chest.

I leaned in, making her quiver once again. Again, I ignored this and trailed my nose up her jawline and up to her ear, easily distracted with her strawberries and what I identified as freesia scent. Along with this, I smelt no vervain in her system. "Impossible" I gasped and pulled her back in, wanting to try again. "Do not move" I attempted but once again she disobeyed, backing away from me.

I was quick to take her in my arms again and push her against the wall. "Make another move and I will kill you" this time I relied on my menacing and threatening tone.

She complied.

Reaching down, I took one of her warm and soft feminine hands in mine. She whimpered at my touch but not out of pleasure but out of fear. She watched as I brought her nimble fingers up to my lips, taunting her when I grazed them against my lips but then I finally ended her torture.

Once I felt my fangs extend, I brought up her index finger and pricked it with my incisor, applying enough pressure to break skin and for the drops of blood to trickle down my thr4oar.

Nothing could describe how amazing she tasted. Better than anything I had ever tasted and much better than I had imagined.

I fought against, attacking her throat and it was only after sucking her finger for a few more seconds that I realised that there was no vervain tainting her sweet and delicious blood.

I glanced down at her chest but found no necklace.

She wore no earrings – bracelets.

No necklace.

Nothing.

She had pulled her hand away from mine and was now examining the small wound. "You can't be – v-v they don't exist" she shook her head, wildly and I was surprised by how calm she actually was. "They don't – d-don't exist"

"Do you carry vervain?"

Instead of answering me, she annoyed me when making another feeble attempt to escape me. "Let me go" she growled, hitting at me again with an exasperated and frustrated voice.

I was torn between being impressed or being angry.

"Oh you're not going anywhere, love" I smirked roguishly.

She stopped moving and collapsed back onto the brick wall. Tears were now helplessly falling down her cheeks, her bottom lips quivering as she pleaded, "Please…"

I hated myself the second the reply left my lips. "You're coming with me, love"

**IN YOUR DREAMS - BELLA x JEREMY**

**Just a cute little idea that I wanted to try; Lady Mackenzie kinda triggered and I just wanted to give it an attempt. **

"Goodnight Lena" I called out to my best friend who was now making her way towards her bedroom.

She ran over to me and responded with a warm hug, "Night Bells"

I returned her smile and watched as she disappeared into her room.

Just as I began to close the door, Jeremy appeared at the doorway with a small secretive smile. "You didn't forget about me, did you?" he bowed his head, causing the stray strands of his jet black hair to fall down his forehead.

"I thought you were already asleep" I admitted.

He leaned in a little closer to me and whispered, "I had to wish you a goodnight" Jer's voice hushed as he added, "Sweet dreams Bella"

I forced a convincing smile, shaking off the shiver that trembled through me as I replied, "Goodnight Jer"

Wanting to catch my breath again, I closed the door on him and then shook my head to clear out the static thoughts breaking in my mind. It was strange how much he had changed in five years. He had grown into a very handsome young man.

Oh God – I sounded like his great auntie or grandmother.

Jeremy was hot.

Insanely hot.

He'd bulked up and now had muscles that bulged under the white wife beater that he had worn. I'd also had the pleasure of having him wrap his strong arms wrap around me and twirl me around when I stepped out of the car. His voice had deepened into a husky and lowered tone – obviously having hit puberty. His once childlike brown eyes had now grown expressive and rich in colour.

He wasn't the little boy that used to yell 'Cooties!' when I stepped into the room or spray me with a water gun. He was now, a grown seventeen year old b- guy.

Argh – what was I doing? What was I thinking?

Shaking my head, I stepped over to the large white bed and sank under the covers, before reaching up to switch off the lap light which was the only source of light in the room.

Instantly, the warm golden glow was gone, replaced with a peaceful darkness that stretched across the room.

For the first time in months, I felt safe when going to bed. After Edward left, I feared sleep because I knew what the dreams would turn into.

I needed to heal.

…And what better place than my childhood home.

Actually, I had first come here with the intention of wishing Elena a happy birthday, but slowly came to realise how much I had actually missed Mystic Falls and all of my friends.

When I told Elena that I would be leaving in three days, she had practically tackled me down. She locked the door and told me that there was no way I would be leaving. She and Jeremy asked me to stay with them for the summer and I had agreed. I could not say no - not after remembering about everyone that they had lost…

Plus, seeing everyone again made me feel so much better. They had all been so welcoming and kind, making me laugh and leaving me with a hopeful promise.

It was almost like I had never left.

**-XxxxxX-**

Eating a pepperoni pizza with extra cheese equals a very weird dream about me being chased by a purple and blue goldfish on roller-skates.

At least it wasn't a nightmare.

I rolled over and looked at the bedside alarm clock which said it was late.

2:32 to be exact.

I thought about staying in bed and trying to draw in the sleep once again but I felt thirsty. At the same time, I also had a strange craving for cereal – Lucky Charms maybe.

With the decision made, I hopped off the bed and instantly grabbed the robe off the hook when the cold breeze hit me, causing goosebumps to form up my arm and my teeth to chatter involuntarily.

Then, I began to tip toe towards the bedroom door and slowly pulled it, wincing when it creaked with the movement. The sound scared me into rushing out of the room but then slowing my ace again as I tip toed down the steps, flinching with every creak of the wooden floorboards.

When finally landing on the linoleum floor of the kitchen, I sighed and made a beeline to get a glass and pour myself some water.

"Can't sleep"

"ARRGH", I screamed and jumped at the sound, whipping up to grab my chest and the sharp movements caused the glass to shake. Some of the water then splashed onto the floor and a few drops sprayed onto my pyjama top. Again, I yelped at the cold stung on my skin before turning to glare at the culprit. "Jeez Jeremy" I hissed, remembering that Elena was still sleeping. "…you scared the living daylights out of me!"

"The living daylights?" he chuckled, setting down his pencil. "I'm seventeen now so you can swear around me" he grinned, flashing his teeth at me.

I dulled and lowly grumbled, "Smart ass"

Still surprised that he was still here, I reached over to the counter and took some paper towels, before crouching down to wipe up the pool of water.

"Here, let me help" he spoke and I squeezed my eyes shut.

When he bent down next to me, I found that he was watching me with a small secretive smile that told me he was up to no good. For a few seconds, I felt trapped under his stare but then quickly looked back down to what I was doing.

Wanting to redirect his thoughts, I dabbed at the water while questioning, "So what are you doing up so early?"

He groaned when straightening back up onto his footing. I soon followed and we threw the damp paper towels onto the bin.

Jeremy then turned back to me and gestured to where he had been sat. "Couldn't sleep so I thought I'd just doodle for a bit"

I remembered how he used to love art and he was pretty good at it, if I recall correctly.

I walked around the island, to his seat and looked at the different papers scattered around the counter. A gasp left me when I looked at the detailed and practically accurate sketches of different superheroes. "These are amazing" I breathed and then looked at another sketching of a growling wolf, it's sharp incisors bared out as saliva dripped from it's mouth. "If not a little bit disturbing" I teased with a smile.

He laughed again, "You scare easily"

"I do not" I feebly argued, though I knew he was telling the truth.

"Yes, you do" he retorted and slipped back onto his seat. I mirrored his movements when taking the seat next to him, listening as he proved his point. "Remember the crappy Halloween scare house"

"That was a terrifying place to be" I debated, shivering at the thought of the mouldy pumpkin heads with creepy carved out smiles, or the ghosts that flew down, above our heads.

He shook his head still laughing, "It was all so amateur"

"Whatever, I was seven" I stuck out my lip but mentally smiled at the sound of his laugh. I liked how the corner of his eyes crinkled with the sound.

Still, he was determined on fighting against his case, "And I was six" he added. "Excuses, excuses"

I smiled up at him, in awe of how I could still see the younger version of him still visible in his features. "Oh please, don't stop your sketching because of me" I pushed my chair back when I realised that he was no longer drawing. "I just came down for water so…I-I'm just gonna go back upstairs"

Before I could leave, he reached out to gently hold my arm, pulling back, "No – wait" panic flashed in his eyes before he composed himself with a small smile. "Stay…" he murmured but when I was about to protest, he hastily added, "Stay for a bit"

I sighed, slumping my shoulders in defeat but relented and sat back down. "Okay"

He picked his red pencil again but didn't make a move to continue with his piece. Instead, he inclined his head towards me with a puzzled expression. "So what made you decide to show your face here again?" he wondered.

"Sounds like you don't want me to be here"

He shook his head quickly, "Oh no, I love having you here"

The seriousness in his features and voice had me feeling slightly uncomfortable so I nervously joked, "Only because I'm the only one in the house that can cook"

"That reminds me…" he quirked up and stood up to walk to the fridge. He reached inside and I curiously watched, smiling when I saw him pull out the leftover chicken casserole that I had made for lunch. He and Mike had practically eaten the whole thing, leaving Elena, Caroline and Bonnie with only a few bites, so I promised to make more.

I watched as he placed it in the microwave and I gasped, "Seriously? Now?"

"Midnight snack" he innocently shrugged.

With a sigh, I nodded, "Fine. Pass me a fork"

He grinned and fist-pumped the air, giving me a victorious smile as he stopped the microwave and took out the casserole as well as another fork for me.

We sat down and ate in silence for a few moments which he soon broke. "You look tired"

Bewildered and stunned, I whipped my head around to face him, "What?" I blinked in surprise.

"I don't know – you just seem…" he bowed his head, eating another forkful and then finally finalising, "…tired"

Hearing his perception of me, worried and startled me, at how he had pinpointed me. "I guess I am" I answered after silent and mental deliberation.

"What happened?" he quizzed with furrowed eyebrows. A worried crease forming on his forehead as he amended, "Or should I say who happened?"

I sighed, not ready to go through the whole story or prepared to face that train-wrecked nightmare again. "No one worth wasting my breath over" I breathed through quivering lips but happy at how right that sounded. I didn't need to waste my time thinking over him or waste another tear on him.

Jeremy nudged my side to gain my attention when replying, "Well whoever he was…" he sighed with a small shake of his head. "…he was an idiot"

I turned to him, resting my head onto my palm as I stared at the person that I had considered as being my brother. All the while, my lingering stare only triggered conflicting emotions of what was right or wrong to arise. My thoughts regarding him rapidly changing as I continued to search his face.

He read me differently and began to lick his lips when leaning in towards me, his nose grazing mine and his brown orb darkening to a lustful coffee brown. It didn't take a mind-reader to know what his intentions were.

"Jeremy…" I murmured my a low warning.

The corner of his lips twitched into a smile as he mocked me, "Bella…"

"We can't" I whispered.

A mischievous glint played in his eyes and he continued to challenge me, "Can't what?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about" I wagged my finger at him but he took my hand and then threaded his fingers through mine.

The warmth that filled me at the touch had me gasping and quickly pulling away.

I shot up from the seat and picked up my glass, taking it to the sink so I could wash it out but also keep the distance between the two of us.

My best friend's brother – my best friend's brother - my best friend's brother

Once I washed it, I warily sighed and placed the glass to the side and then spun around to excuse myself to bed. However, when turning around, my step halted when I crashed onto his muscled chest. Only to trap me further, he placed his hands on either side of me and inched in closer again.

I dropped my arms on my sides seeing as there was nowhere I could really put them.

"Why not?" he urged, not willing to let this ridiculous subject drop.

I threw my hands up in exasperation. "You're my best friend's little brother" I exclaimed.

"One year difference" he pointed out with a grimace.

"Doesn't change the fact that you're still my best friend's brother"

He didn't move his hands and I could tell he was enjoying having me trapped like this because of the gleam in his eyes as he quizzed, "So?"

"That kinda makes you my little brother"

I had the satisfaction of seeing how my words were enough to wipe the cocky smirk away. "Ew" he cringed, "Don't say that"

I crossed my arms over my chest – a defence mechanism as I already felt vulnerable compared to his strong build. "Why?" I battled with him, narrowing my eyes as I glared daggers at him.

"Because I don't think of you as my sister" he answered simply.

His matter-of-factly tone unnerved me because I could feel my will slowly diminishing when he closed the space between us, now fully pressed onto my front. I knew he wanted me to unwind my crossed arms but I remained stoic when repeating my caution, "Jeremy…."

"Bella…" this time his smirk was too adorable that I actually cracked a smile.

He thought of it as further encouragement so I shook my head at him, warning him off, "Je-"

However, the reprimand was caught when his lips crashed down onto me.

What the hell?

Before I could reign it in, my fingers had lid up the panes of his muscled chest before wounding themselves around his neck as I pulled him closer to me, deepening the already all too consuming kiss.

His lips were soft, perfectly moulding against mine as I felt myself slowly being drawn into his warmth. I allowed him to want him but also allowed myself to give in and accept but also reciprocate the desire. Sure, it was probably stupid but it didn't feel like that when I felt his tongue meet mine.

I moaned when his hands slipped under the camisole and his warm fingers made contact with my naked back while his tongue darted out to taste my bottom lip.

After what felt like one glorious hour, he slowly pulled back, wanting to catch his breath - as did I but I didn't really want to stop. Tis was probably why I lingered in the memory behind my closed eyes.

"Beautiful" he murmured and I finally blinked, opening my eyes to question him with my stare.

His eyes were wide and excited, lightened to a bright gleaming russet with hazel wisps. His cheeks were tainted with a pink flush and a wide grin stretched across his lips, flashing his pearly whites.

For the first time, in a long time, Jeremy looked happy.

…And it was because of me.

"I want to draw you"

I pulled away from my trance-like thoughts to blink up at him, taken aback by his calm statement. "Excuse me?"

"I want to draw you" he repeated, stalking back towards me as he clasped my necklace between his fingers. He smirked when hearing how my breath hitched with his close proximity but that didn't deter his mischievousness. "I want to draw you, wearing only this" he tugged at the necklace around my neck.

Once I registered the words, I pushed at his chest with a giggle bursting through my lips. "You and your sick Titanic fantasies"

"Hey? It's your favourite movie" he shot back but he was also chuckling at his own joke.

I sighed, "You remembered"

"I remember everything" the fierceness in his voice made me stop to really look at him. "It was nice to hear you laugh" he

Needing to sort out my very jumbled thoughts, I forced another smile and said, "I should go back to bed"

This time, he didn't fight me but still had other plans when wrapping his arms around my waist. "Need some company?" he quirked.

"No" I pushed him away, horrified at the image of Elena stepping into the room and finding us two. Still, I didn't want him to think I was angry at him so I reached up on my tip toes to kiss his cheek. "Goodnight Jer" I whispered in his ear with my cheek pressed onto his.

"Sweet dreams, Bells"

**-THE END-**

**A/N: Any favourites? What was your favourite pairing? Thank you to all my reviewers and those who PM'd me. Hope I did them justice and I am thankful for the challenges that you set me – had fun with all of them. Please review – can't wait to hear what you think.**

**Banners and soundtrack on Wordpress and Facebook – link on profile. **

**Next word is LIGHT – any pairing ideas? Or just a scene you would like to see play out?**


End file.
